The Storm That Follows
by byrdgirl
Summary: I'm posting the third chapter again because it was just brought to my attention that the formatting got messed up. In this chapter the good guys FINALLY get to beat up the bad guy and there's some cutsie happiness at the end. Yeah!
1. Default Chapter

(storm 1).htm Hi everybody! I've been rewriting and editing this story a whole lot, but I think I'm done for a while. I'm posting the   
first and second part now (the first is pretty much just like the last part 1 I posted so if you already read it, don't reading   
it again). I'll post the third and final part sometime before I graduate.   


A big big BIG thanks to Analla for helping me and giving me the great suggestions and advice that made this story   
better. Someone who'll do that for you, even if they don't know you, is a really special person.   


The Storm That Follows   
By Byrdgirl   
  


PART I 

Usagi was just putting on her winter coat when she called out "Mom, I'll be back in a little bit! I'm going to Mamoru's!"   
She zipped up her jacket. "Usagi," came the voice from upstairs. "I don't want you going out right now. It looks like it's   
going to snow soon." 

"But Mom, I left my math book there yesterday when Momo-Chan was helping me with my homework. I have to go, my   
homework's due tomorrow. I'll just take the bus there and come right back, 'kay?" She opened the front door and ran out   
before her mother had the chance to object. 

As soon as the door closed behind her she understood why her mother was so concerned. Her breath came out in cold white   
puffs that stood out starkly against the slate gray sky. A bitter wind blew steadily between the houses, stinging her face. It was   
definitely going to snow. She could feel it. Usagi hugged herself against the cold and began the walk briskly towards the bus   
that would take her to her future husband's apartment.   
  
*** 

A pair of deathly blue lips smiled. 

Revenge. 

For years that was all she could think about, locked in Queen Beryl's hellish prison. 

Revenge. 

It was the mantra that kept her going, and kept her sane for so many years; revenge on Beryl, revenge on those people that cost   
her her freedom. She had long ago lost track of the years spent locked up for failing Beryl, forgotten like a lost, mismatched sock;   
years spent in limbo, her brilliant mind being laid to waste. She had lost track of the years spent reliving the moment when her life   
and her future were shattered by a flimsy wisp of luck. 

Each day, she kept her keen intellect conditioned by devising newer and more ingenious ways of getting her revenge. She had nothing   
to record her ideas with, but she didn't need anything. It was all in her head, memorized. Each plan, every detail, and each fantasy   
that she had of her enemies screaming in agony because of HER genius were etched into her mind like a fine engraving. 

Towards the end however, the plans stopped. They made no sense to her anymore. They were all there, but she couldn't figure out   
how they worked or where they came from. She was loosing her mind. She knew it. No matter. Revenge was all that mattered now.   
She had other talents she could use. If she couldn't use her intelligence to make them suffer, then she would use brute force. Brute   
force and violence were more fun anyway. She chuckled.   
  
After Queen Beryl was defeated, she still rotted in prison. The only difference now was the silence. The sound of Beryl's voice,   
taunting and ridiculing her eternally, was gone. The walls remained, but the magic that held them strong faltered. Now , they were   
just stone and ice. 

But it was only recently that the walls around her began to crumble. Age was finally taking it's toll on them. Her revenge on Beryl   
had been taken from her. Beryl was dead now. Her kingdom was gone. It didn't bother her, though. Her need for vengeance would   
still be satisfied. HE would pay. 

Before leaving, she looked with malice into a tiny recess of her prison. There sat a small figure, carved from the very ice of the failing   
cell walls. She had carved every detail herself, from the tall hat to the billowing cape. "Berly's prescious little Prince" she growled.   
Her angry fist lashed out, sharp claws unsheathed from perfect blue fingers, and the figurine was smashed into a thousand pieces.   
And with that done, a burning cold wind came up from nowhere, enveloping her and disintegrating the last vestiges of her prison cell.   
She laughed. 

*** 

Chiba Mamoru stood out on his balcony. The storm had finally hit. Mamoru could barely see through the heavy snowfall to the   
street beneath his apartment. There were even occasional hail stones that would bounce off the rail of his balcony before continuing   
their decent to the pavement. It was blisteringly cold out. It was certainly too cold for someone to be standing outside without a coat.   
But there was something about the air that bothered Mamoru, so he lingered. He took in a deep breath and the hairs on the back of his   
neck stood on end. Something was coming. "Storm's got me on edge." He mumbled to himself. He was about to turn and go back   
inside when something caught his attention. The bus was letting someone off right in front of his apartment. He could just make out   
a pair of golden ondangos before a hood was pulled over them. "Oh no. Usagi!" 

*** 

Usagi pulled her hood over her head. Since she boarded the bus, the storm had progressed from tangible threat to all out assault. The   
wind alone threatened to blow the slight girl to the snow covered pavement. The heavy snow kept her from seeing clearly and the hail   
pelted her covered head. She rushed as best as she could to the apartment building doors and the warmth within.   
  
When she reached the inside of the building she threw herself onto one of the lobby's couches with a loud sigh. She listened to the wind   
howling past the doors and the hail tapping on the glass. And she listened to her own breath slow to a normal pace. *Am I really going to   
have to go back out in that in a moment? Maybe I could have a cup of hot cocoa with Mamo-chan first* She smiled as she pushed herself   
off of the couch and walked through the opened elevator doors. She pushed the button for her boyfriend's floor and waited as the   
elevator climbed to its destination. The doors opened up and Usagi walked out...right into another body. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I..." 

"Usako, what do you think you're doing out in this weather?" The voice was stern.   
  
Usagi looked up at the concerned face of her Mamoru. "Oh Mamo-chan!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around him. He   
returned the embrace, his stern face softening a little. "Come on. let's get you warmed up." 

They went down the hallway and into Mamoru's apartment. Usagi settled down on the couch while Mamoru went into the kitchen t   
o boil water for tea. "You'd better call your mother, Usako." Came his voice from the kitchen. "She'll be worried about you. I think   
she'll agree with me that you ought to stay here until the storm dies down, but you should let her know you're safe." Usagi paused   
before going to the phone. The idea of spending an entire evening with Mamoru in his apartment would normally send her into fits of   
pure joy and she knew Mamoru felt the same, but there was something about this storm that made her very nervous. It set her teeth on   
edge. She didn't feel any better when she picked up the telephone and discovered that the line was dead. 

"Mamo-chan?" She found it impossible to disguise the uneasiness from her voice. Mamoru hurried into the room and saw Usagi still   
holding the phone, a frown on her face. He took it from her and listened for a moment, then put the receiver back on the hook. "Well,   
I hope your mother isn't too much of a worrier." He saw the look of concern on her face, then stepped up to her and wrapped his arms   
around her waist. "Don't worry" he smiled. "We'll just wait until the storm dies down." She smiled, thankful for his reassuring words.   
Their eyes met and suddenly the rest of the world melted away. Mamoru leaned closer to Usagi. Usagi closed her eyes and tilted her head   
up. Then, there was an ear splitting whistle...the tea pot. Mamoru straightened and glanced towards the kitchen. He looked back at Usagi   
and smiled sheepishly. "Tea's ready. I...uh...better go get that." He said apologetically. 

"Tea? What, no hot cocoa?" Usagi walked back over to the couch and slumped down on it, concern for the weather forgotten.   
  
*** 

Outside, the storm grew worse. All traffic stopped and every person on the street ran for the closest cover they could find. Some were   
saying that this was the worst snow storm in living memory. White out conditions, high winds, quarter sized hail, and thunder and lightening   
all contributed to the storm's impact on the city. But there was something odd about it. Though the storm covered the entire city, it seemed   
to be focused on a small area around Jubaan school and the surrounding streets. And when the storm grew stronger, it seemed to be   
focusing all its energy on pummeling that small area. 

To some, it seemed like the storm was alive with a will of its own. To others it seemed like it was being controlled. There was one man that   
even swore he heard harsh laughter, like dry leaves underfoot, coming from the sky. Everyone told him that he was crazy. 

*** 

Usagi grasped the cup of hot cocoa in her hand as she watched the storm rage outside. They had long since finished off the pot of tea, and   
now had identical cups of cocoa in their hands. Mamoru pulled out a large blanket from the closet and wrapped it around the two of them.   
They both sat, leaning into each other in silence for a very long time, not wanting to disturb the moment. Eventually, it was Usagi that broke   
the silence. 

"Mamo-chan, do you ever wonder what it's like to be normal?" 

"What do you mean, Usako?" Mamoru placed his mug on the floor beside him and turned his full attention to her. Usagi stared into her   
mug for a long moment, not answering his question. Then she sighed deeply and looked directly into his eyes. "I can't remember what   
it's like. I remember when I was normal. I remember the things I did, but I can't remember what it felt like. I just..." She struggled with   
the words to describe how she felt. Mamoru paused for a moment. Then took the cup from her hands and put it next to his own. He looked   
into Usagi's eyes and placed a hand on her cheek. He took in the hurt and regret that filled her whole face. Here was a girl who carried the   
weight of two lifetimes on her shoulders. She had seen battle. She had seen death. She had seen and dealt with far too much for a girl her   
age. Sometimes even Mamoru forgot that. 

Instantly, Mamoru wrapped his arms around her, lending his support and comfort. Her held her tightly, wishing that he could protect her   
from the world, from her own past. He felt Usagi's muscles begin to relax in his embrace. They stayed like that for a long time, holding   
each other. Not one sound was made between them. 

Finally, Mamoru pulled away and, grasping both of her shoulder's firmly, he looked deep into Usagi's eyes. He searched out any sign of   
trouble in them and his kind concern alone made her smile again. They both sighed, lost in each other's eyes. Then Mamoru's hand swept   
from Usagi's shoulder to the back of her neck gently, but at the same time firm. Usagi closed her eyes in anticipation of what was coming.   
He smiled (she was so adorable), then whispered "I love you Usagi." and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. 

*********** 

Outside, the wind blew stronger. The snow fell thicker and thick icicles pulled heavily at the power lines. All at once, several power lines   
snapped like twigs   
and all the surrounding buildings went dark. 


	2. Chapter II

(storm 2).htm As promised, here's part 2. I hope you're enjoying it. If you are enjoyinh it, then review (or if you're not). My policy is, review my   
stuff and I'll return the favor. I think everyone should do that anyway.   
  
  
  


PART II 

Both Usagi and Mamoru sat up. They had been lying on the couch, completely lost in each others arms when everything went pitch black.   
The hairs on the backs of their necks stood on end. They both could feel it. Something wasn't right. "Mamo-chan?" Usagi made no   
attempt to hide her nervousness. "I don't like this. Something's wrong." This time, the sometimes hero didn't bother to smile. It was   
too dark for the small reassurance to be of any help anyway. "It's a storm Usako. The power lines just snapped. We'll be fine." But   
she heard the tenseness in his own voice as well. There was some shuffling. Usagi heard footsteps as Mamoru's warmth left her side. "MAMO-CHAN!?" Panic took over.   
  
"I'm just going to get some candles. I'll be right back." 

Mamoru took only a few steps away when instinct took over. His senses screamed at him "DANGER!!" Without thinking, he rushed   
back to Usagi, grabbed her by the arms, and steered her towards the closest source of cover...the couch.   
  
They dove behind the couch just as the glass balcony doors blew in, spraying tiny shards of glass everywhere. The wind screeched   
through the apartment like a wounded animal. Usagi could hardly hear her own voice, but still she screamed "What is it?" Tears were   
leaking out of the corners of her eyes in response to the sudden cold as much as to fear. The tempest didn't die down for a long time,   
nd all through it Mamoru and Usagi hugged each other behind the couch, both trying to shield the other from a danger they could not yet name. 

Finally, the wind died down but they still clung to each other, eyes tightly shut. There was a slow rhythmic crunching; foot steps moving   
slowly over shattered fragments of glass. A silky feminine voice purred. "Why don't you come on out and make this easier for yourself,   
Prince." She spat the last word like an oath. When nothing happened, the voice growled and the violent storm started up once again.   
Mamoru pulled Usagi away from himself and looked her in the eyes. Because the wind was so loud, he had to shout straight into her ear   
"Get out of here! Transform and call the girls! I'll distract her!" 

Usagi shook her head. Mamoru shouted again. "We might need the other scouts! You're the only one that can call them! Don't worry,   
I'll be careful!" He pushed her, still crouching, in the direction of the front door, which had since been blown off its hinges by the wind   
and debris. 

He didn't take the time to watch his love scurrying to safety. Instead, he took a deep breath and stood up against the tempest. It took   
only that one act to still the noise and the wind. Mamoru gazed at his new enemy. It was a woman. She looked deathly blue. Her white,   
blond hair sparkled with tiny ice crystals and her clothes, though perhaps at one time well made and highly fashionable, were now tattered   
and soiled. She wore a gauzy dress of various shades of blue and white(with splotches of brown and gray soiling it). It was very low cut   
and covered only to about mid thigh. Her knee high black boots were scuffed and dull with age. 

*Why is there never an enemy that dresses sensibly for battle?* Mamoru thought briefly. *Then again, Usagi and her friends don't wear   
the most practical clothes either, and you'll never hear me complain about them.* 

There was a brief second of silence as the two warriors took in each other's appearance. Then the mysterious woman began to laugh.   
  
"Who are you?" Asked Mamoru guardedly.   
  
"Oh" She purred. "You wouldn't have remembered me. It was so long ago. My name is Arctica. I worked for Queen Beryl while you   
were under her control. I was a scholar and a scientist. I was BERYL'S TOP MIND! I created the ultimate weapon. It would have destroyed   
the enemy if it weren't for you!" 

Mamoru listened to Arctica rant and he heard barely controlled, hysterical insanity. He knew that it was a dangerous thing. You can't predict   
the actions of an insane person. He didn't take his eyes off of her as she spoke. 

Arctica glared at him. Waiting for him to make a move, to speak, anything. "You honestly don't remember, do you?" She snorted in   
disgust. "I invented the free floating weather sphere. It created any weather conditions imagineable in an enclosed area. THEY WOULD   
HAVE FROZEN TO DEATH IF YOU HADN'T BROKEN IT!!!!" 

Mamoru wondered whether she was completely deranged. A weather sphere? What the hell was a... 

Then it struck him. Flashes of a life that he had tried to forget began imposing themselves on him. Queen Beryl, then an ice rink, then intense   
cold all played out in his mind like snap shots. He had thrown his cane at the source of the cold. Even as an enemy, he still managed to help   
the Sailor Scouts. He was glad of it. 

Now he faced his enemy with some semblance of recognition. "You invented that ice machine. Forgive me if I don't remember you. I've   
forgotten most of my unpleasant history with Beryl." 

"Hmm. Well, forget THIS!" She threw her hands out, and before Mamoru had any chance to react, he was thrown into his bookcase by   
a violent shock wave of frozen air. He slid to the ground, dimly thinking W*here are you Sailor Moon? *   
  
*********************** 

Usagi crouched up against the hallway wall, desperately whispering into her communicator. "Girls, this is Usagi. Rei, Ami, Mako-chan?   
Where are you?" The only response she got was static. "Luna, can you hear me? This is Usagi. Look, we've got some major monster   
activity at Mamoru's apartment. I could really use some help!" Still, all she heard was the gentle whisper of static. *Must be the storm.*   
She thought. 

The wind inside the apartment had faded away moments ago. *I don't know whether that's good or bad.* Usagi crept towards the door,   
trying to hear what was going on. "Forget THIS!" She heard, and then there was a strong gust of wind that forced her up against the far   
wall. "Mamo-chan!" she managed to squeak. It looked to her like it was butt kicking time. 

************************ 

Distantly, Mamoru could hear footsteps closing in on him. He tried to clear his head, but he had hit the bookcase badly. The wind was   
knocked out of him and his mind was buzzing. He managed to push himself up on his hands and knees before two black boots found their   
way into his field of vision. 

"How could a pathetic creature like you have defeated Beryl's mind control?" Arctica's icy voice matched her cold eyes. Mamoru met   
her eyes with a furious glare. "Oooo" she taunted. "You don't like me, do you?" A sick smile appeared on her face. "The feeling's   
mutual!" She displayed her right hand in front of her. Five long, lethal looking ice talons slid fluidly out of her fingertips. "Bye bye Cape   
Boy." 

Mamoru's strength was returning quickly, but there was no time for him to transform, and there was no way that he could fight in his current   
form. He watched helplessly as the clawed hand raised for a killing blow. 

"Stop right there!" A voice cried out. *Where the hell have you been?* Mamoru thought as he sighed in relief. Arctica, distracted by the   
new voice, turned away from her quarry. There, in the doorway of the apartment, stood Sailor Moon in all her glory. 

"You call him pathetic, but who's the has-been villain who can't even get herself a new wardrobe?" 

*Oh lord Usagi!* Mamoru rolled his eyes at the inappropriate dialog. As she continued, he pulled a rose out of his sleeve and transformed,   
unnoticed. 

"I am Sailor Moon. I stand for love and justice, and in the name of the moon...I WILL PUN..." A blast of Arctic air shot towards her   
before she got a chance to finish. She jumped clumsily out of the way, moving the battle fully into the apartment. The two girls circled each   
other. "I know you." Arctica smiled. "You were there in the ice rink. The Prince was protecting you when he destroyed my weather sphere.   
This is going to be fun!" Inwardly, the demon wondered whether the Prince would even have the will to fight once his Princess was dead.   
*Have to make him suffer.* She thought. 

She retracted the claws of her right hand while at the same time sending another blast with her left. Sailor Moon narrowly missed it by   
throwing herself to the ground. She rolled and returned to her feet with surprising speed. Tuxedo Kamen watched his girlfriend take a   
running leap at the villainess. She intended on delivering one of her sailor kicks. Mamoru had seen her do it hundreds of times and he   
never grew tired of it. 

But his admiration turned to fear as Arctica grabbed the foot out of the air and swung Sailor Moon viscously into Mamoru's large fish   
tank. Shards of glass and water flew everywhere and Sailor Moon hung limp and motionless in the wreckage. 

Fear and concern overwhelmed him. "Usagi!" he screamed. Instinctively, he threw one of his steel tipped roses at the enemy, but his aim   
was off. It struck her in the shoulder. Arctica shrieked in rage, but Tuxedo Kamen wasn't paying any heed. He rushed towards Sailor   
Moon as the rest of the world faded from his perception. 

Reality has a cruel way of inserting itself, however. Before reaching his love, something slammed into his side throwing his balance off.   
He stumbled to the floor, confused by what had happened for no longer than a fraction of a second. Fiery pain began to spread from his side.   
Cruel laughter floated from behind him and he sluggishly wiggled around to see what he was already sure was there. Arctica stood over him,   
her ice claws stained red. 

Tuxedo Kamen quickly took stock of his situation. Though the wound itself was not life threatening, he was loosing blood and strength fast.   
His entire abdomen felt as though it was burning. His eyes were locked on Arctica, but he didn't move or speak. He let her laugh. While she   
gloated, he and Usagi had time to recover. Perhaps the other Scouts would arrive soon. All that was certain, was that the enemy's inflated ego   
was buying them time.   
  
Unfortunately, her laughing died rather quickly. "Right" her voice had become serious now. "time to finish off the little hussy. You're next   
Cape Boy." 

Tuxedo Kamen panicked. *Distract her!* A voice ordered. "So" he gritted through clenched teeth "Whatever happened to your little ice   
maker? Is it a museum piece, or did they just scrap it?" 

Arctica stopped short and turned. Her face was dangerously calm. She sauntered over to him slowly. "I never really liked you. You   
always had such a nasty little ATTITUDE! Without warning, she kicked him viscously in the side. This time he couldn't hold back a raspy   
cry. He reflexively rolled into the fetal position, perspiration beading on his forehead. 

*This is NOT going well.* 


	3. 

(snow).htm I'm reposting Chpt 3...AGAIN! I was told that it didn't look to great and loqw and behold...it didn't. There's nothing new   
in this chapter if you've already read it. It's just a little easier on the eyes. In this chapter, good triumphs over evil with   
it's fashion faux pas and everything. 

Thanks to Analla, who helped edit my story and to everyone who read anything of mine. I do so enjoy reviews!   
  
  
  
  
  


PART III   


The headlong collision with the fish tank had seriously stunned Sailor Moon. Her head was ringing and she was sure   
there was a piece of glass stuck in her shoulder, but she was relatively unharmed. She let herself linger on the edge of   
consciousness for a moment. It was peaceful there. She knew that when she woke up, she probably would not like what she   
saw. 

She was jolted out of her restful place by a scream of pain. *Mamoru!* 

Skipping the groggy 'Where am I? What's going on?' phase of returning to consciousness, she leapt out of the wreckage of   
Mamoru's fish tank and searched for the source of the scream. 

Arctica was hauling the hero to his feet. Usagi could see his white tuxedo shirt was stained red beneath the black coat and vest.   
Despite the bit of red rose still sticking out of Arctica's shoulder, Tuxedo Mask was certainly doing worse off in the fight. 

*That Bitch! * She thought vehemently. She took an authoritative stance and commanded "Hands off my boyfriend!"   
  
Tuxedo Kamen dropped to the ground. His face had become very pale and she could tell that he was fighting the urge to make   
any kind of noise that would distract her. Arctica looked relaxed and amused as she stepped over his fallen form. "Go ahead"   
she purred. "Take you best..."   
  
With fading strength, Tuxedo Kamen grabbed a booted foot and pulled, throwing Arctica off balance. At the same time, Sailor   
Moon threw a powerful attack in her direction. Unable to defend herself, the insane demon was hit full on with the power that   
Sailor Moon sent at her. The force of it threw her off her feet and several feet into the air. she landed with a thud o the floor   
near the couch.   
  
Sailor Moon took the spare moment to check on her love. She knelt down next to him and positioned his head and shoulders on   
her lap. "Mamo-chan" She whispered. "Are you okay?" He smiled up at her. "I'm fine you Ondango. Stop wasting time   
and go get the bad guy." 

"Yeah" She smiled back. His voice was tired, but she could tell that he really was fine; a little beat up, but fine. She kissed him   
on the forehead and then gently lowered him back onto the floor. 

Arctica was just coming to her senses. She was slowly climbing to her feet. Before she got the chance to rise to her full height,   
Sailor Moon stormed over to her and kicked her square in the face. Down the villainess went again, but an instinct for survival   
started to kick in. She swiped at Sailor Moon with a clawed hand, missing her by a wide margin. The little blond was furious now. 

"Listen you frosty bitch..." (she was so proud of herself...she could never swear in front of people before!). She accented what   
she next said with short powerful kicks. "THAT'S for ruining a perfectly good evening. THAT'S for trashing Mamo-chan's   
apartment. THAT'S for beating up on my boyfriend and THAT'S for ME!" The last kick sent Arctica into fits of coughing and   
gasping. 

Sailor Moon smugly took a few steps away from the wretched creature. When she turned and looked, Arctica knew it was all over.   
She had lost to a ditzy blond. She screamed in fury and a wind blew up around her. Sailor Moon didn't even flinch. 

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" It wasn't even her most powerful attack anymore. She didn't want to waste her energy   
on it. The attack did its work, sending Arctica into oblivion. As soon as she was gone, the wind faded, and the storm outside turned   
into a gentle flurry. 

The sudden silence was the most startling sound Usagi had head in a long time. She stood for a moment, lost in it. Her revere was   
broken by a low grunt. She turned. Mamoru had pulled himself into a sitting position and was smiling proudly at her. "My hero!"   
he joked. 

She laughed and transformed back into Usagi. "Are you really all right?" She walked over to him and helped him to his feet.   
He winced but nodded. Usagi eyed him but said nothing more. She lead him to his bedroom, but when he leaned his weight onto   
her shoulder she gasped. 

"Usagi, you're hurt!" 

"It's just a little scratch Mamo-chan; a piece of glass. Don't start thinking you came out on top in this fight." She sat him down   
on the bed and rushed off to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. She called over her shoulder as she rummaged through his medicine   
cabinet "Take off your shirt. I'll be in in a second". She heard him laughing quietly to himself and rolled her eyes. boys and   
their dirty little minds. 

She returned to the bedroom, arms full of medical supplies. 

Usagi spent the next half hour fussing over Mamoru. His wounds were bad, but not life threatening. He would be fine with a little   
rest. She cleaned and bandaged him and then insisted that he go to bed. "Usagi" he protested. "You need rest too, and you have to   
take care of that shoulder." He sounded exhausted. She almost laughed at his excessive protectiveness over her. She would have   
if it weren't for the fact that she was exactly the same way with him. 

"I'll take care of my shoulder as soon as I've called my parents. I don't want my father sending out a search party for me. And   
when I'm done with my shoulder I'll cover up the broken windows and doors so that we don't freeze to death in the night. Then   
I'll get some sleep too." 

He smiled up at her, his eyes becoming heavy. "You're amazing, you know." 

"Yeah, I know." 

***** 

Sunlight was streaming into the apartment. It forced its way into Mamoru's sleep, disturbing serene dreams about lounging on   
a beach in the South Pacific. Slowly, he opened his eyes, trying to remember exactly what had happened the night before. The   
mild throbbing in his head and his side reminded him of most of the events. He prodded the bandages at his side and was pleased   
to find that his wounds were fast on their way to healing themselves.   
  
He took in his surroundings and was rather surprised at how warm his apartment was. *What did Usagi find to cover the windows   
with?* He wondered. 

Climbing slowly out of bed to avoid aggravating his sore muscles, Mamoru left his bedroom to find the angel that took such good   
care of him the previous night. When he reached the doorway, he stopped short. his mouth hung open in absolute shock. His   
apartment ws clean, even spotless. The windows and front door had been replaced, the glass was swept up, the furniture righted, and   
the bookcases put back in order. The only sign of the battle was the empty place where his fish tank once stood. And around the   
table in one corner of the room, sat Ami, Minako, and Rei, giggling and whispering among themselves. They didn't even notice   
him standing there, speechless.   
  
Makoto walked out of his kitchen with a tray of rice cakes in her hands. She caught sight of him and smiled. The other girls   
followed Makoto's gaze and smiled when they saw that he was awake. They walked quietly over to him, guiding him back   
to his bedroom. When they were all inside, the girls began to talk all at once. 

"You're awake..." 

"We were worried..." 

"When Usagi called..." 

He interrupted them all when he heard Usagi's name. 

"Where's Usagi?" 

Ami responded in her quiet but authoritative voice. "She was more tired than she wanted to admit by the time we got here.   
I checked the cut in her shoulder and then sent her to bed. She's still sleeping on your couch."   
  
Mamoru resisted the urge to go running to her right away. Uasgi was fine and she needed her rest. He could visit her   
in a little while. 

"all right, next question. I'm in no way ungrateful, but...ahh...what happened to my apartment?" 

Rei started this time. "Like Ami said, Usagi called us and told us what happened. We came over and Ami took care of   
Usagi." 

"Yeah!" Minako chirped. "And when we saw what happened to your apartment, we all started picking up and straightening   
things." 

"And I called an old boyfriend" Makoto continued. "He works for a contractor and they came in to fix the door and the windows.   
We billed it to you." She finished sheepishly. 

"I can't believe Usagi slept though all of that hammering!" Rei wondered. 

"Or you for that matter." Ami added thoughtfully. Suddenly there was a hush in the room. All the girls looked at him and he   
could feel a blush start to rise on his cheeks. "Well, I was a little bit tired you know." He said in his own defense. 

Satisfied that Mamoru was fine, the girls all moved back to the table to munch on Makoto's rice cakes. Mamoru passed them and   
headed towards the couch. He smiled down at Usagi, wrapped in a blanket and sound asleep on his couch. He considered carrying   
her to his bedroom, but he didn't want to disturb her. 

He sighed and placed a hand on her forehead, brushing back stray strands of hair. "I love you Usagi. And you were never normal.   
You were always incredibly special. And I'm so proud of you and so..." He stopped and leaned down to her. "Thank you"   
He whispered and kissed her on the forehead. Then he stood and turned to join the girls in eating Makoto's rice cakes. 

He never saw the smile spread across Usagi's face as he walked away, and he never heard the soft whisper "I love you too Mamo-chan".   
  
  
  
  


THE END! 


End file.
